ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
To The Underground
To The Underground is the first chapter of Musa Revolution. Features New Playable Characters * Leo * Ford (temporarily) NPC * Mona * Mrs Rosa * Ruby * James * Mister Apple * Scarlet Enemies * Gray Drones * Gray Guards * GIGAS (boss) Plot "This is Musa. The greatest city in the world. I know, you probably think "this dump? the greatest city in the world? really?". Trust me, It wasn't always like this, 20 years ago this was the greatest city in the world. In this city dreams came true, it was the birth place of all the greatest artists, athletes, scholars, chefs, musicians, performers, designers, actors, engineers and so many other professions. It was always full of light, beauty, color and wonder, until General Bleak came. He took over the city council and turned all the things that made this city so great to a pile of garbage. He turned our city to a prison, he took away the identities of all the districts and he killed anyone who stood in and his way, including my parents. So now the city is poor, gloomy, quiet, colorless and basically a giant prison. But not for long. ha, I completely forgot to introduce myself. My name is Leo, and this is my story." Leo sits inside the light rail, heading back to his home in the red district. He tells the player the plot (what's written above). Once the rail reaches its starting Leo get out and head toward his house in the red district's slums. At this point the tutorial starts, you learn how to walk, jump and interact with NPCS. During his walk his talk with some of the other residences of the slums which tell him that the grays (nick name for Bleak's soldiers) have tightened up security and that it will be very dangerous to get out after curfew. Leo reached his house and met inside his little sister, Mona. He tells her that he managed to get a paint can so they could finish a secret painting of them and their deceased parents. Mona is existed for it and ask if they could finish it tonight, but Leo tells her that it's not safe sense the grays have tightened up security for some reason and that if they would get caught in the grays will lock both of them in prison and they will destroy the painting. Leo then cheers up his sister that they will finish the paint, just not tonight. At night Mona couldn't wait to finally finish the painting. She sneaks out of bed, grabbed the paint can and went to the painting. When she arrived and finished the painting, but she accidently dropped the paint can and set off the alarm. Leo woke up with the alarm and checked out what's going on. He noticed that his sister was not in her bed, and realized what happened. Leo was about to look for Mona when she barged into their house scared. Leo tried to calm her down when the grays knocked on their door. The grays found the paint can and discovered that its owners are Leo and Mona. To protect his sister Leo managed to convince the grays that the paint can belong to him and that his sister knew nothing about it. While walking away, Leo told Mona to go to their neighbor and that he will come back for her. As Leo entered the grays plane he witnessed how the painting of his parents is destroyed by the grays. He has been in prison for a month when one day a mysterious voice talked to him. The voice told him that he was from the rebellion and he offered Leo to join them and end Bleak's reign of terror. At first he refused, but after discussing with the voice he came around when the voice told him that not only he will be able to go back to his sister, he could give her the safe home that she deserves. When the conversation ended the prison alarm went off and the floor under Leo's feet collapsed. The two run through underground tunnels that have been constructed under the prison by the rebellion. When they reached the exist from the tunnels they encountered several gray soldiers. Quickly For tossed a small pin to Leo and told him to put in on. Puzzled, Leo putted the pin when suddenly a strange armor covered his body and a large paint brush appeared in his hand. At this point the combat tutorial starts. After the fight the two are heading outside the prison and to the beach the surrounds it. When they arrived in a large boat the contain several prisoners from the prison, a large mech appeared (GIGAS) and started to attack them. After they managed to defeat the mech, Ford and Leo get on the boat and are headed to the rebellion HQ. Ford then asks Leo if he is completely sure if he is with them, since he can't go back to normal life until this will over. Leo remembered his sister's face when he got arrested and the situation in the red district, and told Ford that he is "all in". Category:Musa Revolution